


The Script, Chapter 6

by Finney13



Series: The Script [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eva's relationship with Tom and her divorce is the talk of the town in UK and in US. She is denounced as a golddigger, among other things. The pressure is building on Tom as he starts to promote his upcoming film soon.





	The Script, Chapter 6

Eva's relationship with Tom had been the talk of all possible tabloid, magazine and newspaper for months. The media was definitely milking all they could out of her divorce and the fact that she had divorced only after the news of the relationship were leaked.

Her motives for the script were widely questioned too. That she had only written it to get into the proximity of Tom. That the script wasn’t really that good – even though Tom’s involvement as one of the producers was officially announced way earlier than the relationship even happened.

A lot of things were tangled into her and Tom’s relationship both at work and private life. It was hard for people outside their sphere to understand that true feelings could evolve while working together. Or that not all people who worked for making a dream come true in film business for years, like Eva had for years with her script, were in it just to gain something superfacial. And as usual, media was talking about them only because it brought tons of clicks, users and views for their ads. 

The more they talked about her and her divorce, the worse Eva felt. And when she felt it, so did Tom. Even though they were obviously very serious about their relationship the talk by people who had nothing to do with it started slowly to show.

”Listen Eva, can we talk about this whole situation?” Tom asked her one evening when they spoke on facetime ”I think we need to get clear on some issues as I will start promoting the next film soon. And I don’t want to put any more pressure on you as you already have, I just want to talk about it.”  
”Sure, shoot” she replied.  
”Luke has had requests for the promotion tour and I’m not comfortable with some of them. Even though I make the final decisions on who I talk to or what I will talk about there is definitely a specific tone in some of them. I worked through similar issues earlier, as you know, and got hurt in the process quite badly. That caused me to withdraw from social media and just concentrate on the work and promotion in everything I do in public. I just wanted to make sure that even though I won’t address any of the questions about my - and yours - private lives, it is not because I am somehow ashamed of you. I just don’t want to talk about it with anyone else. I do it also because I want to protect you. I don’t want to share you with the rest of the world even though they try to get me do that really hard.”  
”I know” she said quietly.  
”So, I was thinking about the producing of your script and how good idea it is now that this whole thing has happened. I mean, I still want to produce it, but I think I need to take a step back from the official producing. I will make sure that another producer will officially take over the project but I still stay with you on the project. I just think that the promoting of the project will be really hard without sharing our personal lives as is and if I am so invested in it, it is going to make the sales more difficult. No serious distributor will want the kind of drama film your is to be promoted on just any means. It needs to have credibility and if I am forced to talk about our lives while promoting it…” he continued.  
”Hey, who is now going too fast?” she snapped ”IF we ever GET INTO the actual promoting. I’m confused. What do you mean?”  
”I mean that I am worried that the project will get wrong kind of attention. That’s what I am concerned about.” Tom said honesty in his voice ”You do understand that it is a financial investment on my part as well?”  
”Oh absolutely I do. But I thought that it wasn’t about the money.” She paused. ”What are you actually implying Tom? Just spit it out before I freak out.”  
”I don’t want to be in the project as a producer anymore. I will still be part of the cast, don’t worry about that.”

She was stunned. The project they had been working so hard for months seemed now to have become to a crossroad. She understood why Tom would feel like this and it was a valid point from financial point of view. He was very invested in the project and even though the fuss around their lives would calm down, his declining to talk about their lives might easilycause the sales to stall. When he wasn’t as invested in it, it would be easier to make distinctions between their lives and the project. Also they wouldn’t have to do promotion together necessarily apart from film festivals.

But at the same time she felt bad about it. That he wasn’t willing to push through the things they possibly had to face in the future because of her, her past and the mess they were currently in.

It was true though that the interest towards the script from producers had declined. She had noticed that earlier already. Her agent was working hard and tried to do her best but whenever the producers heard about Tom and her they started to have second thoughts.

And now Tom was stepping out of it too.

She felt powerless. But at least she still had Tom in her life. That was now more important than even getting the script produced.


End file.
